


The Tension And The Spark

by missjo



Series: Jimmy Kent and His Amazing Potential Sexual Harassment Suit [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Phone Sex AU I wrote. Apparently there will be at least a few more of these. I have created for myself a smut au universe. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tension And The Spark

In the week following the phone call Jimmy hadn’t had the opportunity to truly come to terms with this new facet of his sexuality. It had been a very busy end of the month, for one thing, and, for another, Mr. Barrow hadn’t been avoiding him, exactly, but he hadn’t been seeking him out either. He found he missed the man’s special attention when he wasn’t being subjected to it. The fact that his skin tingled whenever they happened to be in the same room only exacerbated Jimmy’s growing frustration.

And so, after a very long Friday full of dealing with angry, anxious people, he volunteered to stay after and help Mr. Barrow catch up despite having plans with some mate’s friend who was supposed to be both fun loving  _and_  pretty. He was so exhausted he could hardly keep his head up and yet he found himself in Mr. Barrow’s mess of an office sorting through files while the he through the dozen messages Jimmy had put through to his voice mail.

Mr. Barrow placed a few return calls as Jimmy continued to rummage through the stacks, mainly leaving return messages, before finally hanging up the phone with a definitive click. After that the room descended into a tense silence. Jimmy could hardly concentrate on the piles he had been making, let alone which one each file should be placed in. He could feel sweat breaking out under his arms and on his palms.

“Thank you for staying late to help me sort all this, Jimmy.”

Jimmy cursed under his breath when his cock twitched in his trousers at just the sound of his name on the other man’s lips. He managed what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug.

“It’s no trouble. I didn’t have any plans after work,” he told him, keeping his eyes safely on the pile marked “problem files.”

“A lad like you with no plans on a Friday night?” Mr. Barrow asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

“It’s been known to happen,” he murmured, cheeks warming, and set the last file into a stack haphazardly.

Mr. Barrow’s large, warm hand gripped his shoulder and Jimmy about jumped out of his skin. “Thank you all the same,” he said and squeezed it firmly.

Jimmy remembered the way that hand had felt pressed against his thigh, something he had been fixating on often in the last few days, and swallowed hard, willing himself not to go rock hard in his trousers. “Y-you’re welcome,” he stammered.

“Jimmy, look at me.”

Jimmy took a deep breath to steel himself before he looked over his shoulder. His entire body warmed when he realized just how near Mr. Barrow was standing.

“Oh, Jimmy, what would Mr. Carson say if he saw you in such a state in my office?” he asked, his voice rough and intoxicating. God, but Jimmy loved his voice.

“Fire me, I expect.” Jimmy knew his face had to be flushed with desire, pupils blown wide and dark with it, from the way Mr. Barrow’s delectable mouth twisted into a proud smirk. He knew his hands were shaking.

Mr. Barrow removed his hand from Jimmy’s shoulder and crossed the small office to the door. He shut it and stood there with his hand on the lock for a moment, waiting for Jimmy’s response. Jimmy managed a small nod and then the lock clicked into place.

Jimmy swallowed.

“Do you think about our phone conversation as often as I do?” Mr. Barrow asked, sounding winded as he made his way back over to where Jimmy stood.

All Jimmy could do was nod. Mr. Barrow was standing so close to him. He could hardly breathe for the nearness of him. Unable to take it anymore, he grasped Mr. Barrow’s loosened tie and tugged him forward with it. He pressed a hot, desperate kiss to his mouth and whimpered at the feeling of those warm, pliant lips beneath his own.

Mr. Barrow grabbed onto his biceps and pulled them the rest of the way together until their chests brushed and their hips aligned. He felt Mr. Barrow’s tongue curl deliciously inside his mouth and moaned into it. He ran his hands down along his sides and gripped at his hips when he found them.

“Oh, Jimmy--” Mr. Barrow gasped and pulled away to mouth along his jaw.

His long fingers were making quick work of loosening his tie and unfastening the top few buttons of his shirt. When he grazed his teeth along the newly exposed skin of his neck Jimmy’s knees threatened to buckle under him.

Jimmy backed up against the desk for support. He untucked Mr. Barrow’s shirt from his trousers and brushed his fingertips along the soft, warm skin beneath it.

“ _Yes-- God--_ ” he whimpered when their hips began to rock together. He could feel Mr. Barrow through his trousers and the pressure it made against his own cock was positively unseemly. “Mr. Barrow--”

“ _Thomas_ ,” he corrected with a growl and finished unbuttoning Jimmy’s shirt. He ran his hands down his torso. “Christ, look at you.”

Jimmy blushed and silently thanked the university lacrosse coach for keeping him in such good shape. He began to unbutton Mr. Barrow, no, Thomas’s shirt with unsteady hands.

Smooth, pale skin covered with dark hair was exposed to him. Enthralled, he ran his fingers through it and felt his cock twitch approvingly. Yep, most definitely not straight.

“Look at you,” he echoed, his voice trembling as he looked up at him. “Thomas.”

That seemed to break the momentary spell. Thomas kissed him again, hungrily, and scraped his blunt nails down Jimmy’s back. Jimmy hissed and pushed himself up onto the desk so he could wrap his legs around his waist and pull him in close.

“A-aah!” he keened when Thomas rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples. His cock was straining uncomfortably against the fly of his trousers. The damp fabric rubbing against him suddenly felt like far too much against his sensitive skin. He had to get them out of these clothes.

He fumbled with Thomas’s belt for a moment before it gave way. Then he made quick work of unfastening his trousers and yanking them down before starting work on his own.

“Jimmy--”

“More. Need  _more_  of you,” Jimmy babbled into his ear like a man possessed. He kissed his way down the curve of Thomas’s neck as he struggled to wriggle out of his own pants and trousers.

Thomas helped him and then rid himself of his own. When they came together again they were skin against skin. Jimmy was in heaven.

“Yes,” he whispered when he felt Thomas’s erection run along his own. “Never thought--  _Christ_ \--”

“Never thought?” Thomas asked, his voice rough as he ran those broad hands of his up Jimmy’s muscled thighs.

Jimmy shook his head. “Touch-- I need-- Thomas  _please_  touch me,” he managed to gasp and kissed him again. He grasped at his hair to keep him there, letting the soft strands run through his fingers.

Thomas wrapped one hand around both of them and began to move it in slow, even strokes. Jimmy pressed up into the feel of it with a moan, mouthing silent words of encouragement into Thomas’s heated skin.

Just when the pace was starting to drive him mad Thomas began to move his hand in faster, rougher strokes. Jimmy cried out as his world went white and he came. He was vaguely aware of Thomas following behind him a short while later, stroking both of them through it until they were spent.

Jimmy quivered in Thomas’s arms as he came back to the world around them. He kissed his shoulder tenderly and then looked down to find their spent pricks still cradled in Thomas’s hand. His face warmed as he carefully untangled his legs from around his waist.

“If I’d known it could be  _that_  amazing…” he found himself speaking aloud, voice full of wonder, as he looked up at Thomas again. “I- I would’ve…”

Thomas’s face twisted into a concerned expression. “Wait. You’ve never--  _Jimmy_ , why didn’t you say?” he asked, eyes wide with a mixture of wonder and tenderness.

Jimmy sniffed and sat up properly. “Glad it weren’t obvious,” he mumbled and grabbed a tissue to begin cleaning them off.

“Not obvious, no,” Thomas replied stiffly as Jimmy turned his cleaning attentions to his stomach. “Are you alright? It’s just-- this is usually the time when people freak out.”

Jimmy grinned and began rebuttoning his shirt. “After that? Not likely. But I do promise to be sure and have a proper freakout before I take you out to dinner next week.”

Thomas simply stared at him, mouth agape, as Jimmy stood and tucked himself back into his trousers.

“But-- uh-- hm?”

Jimmy kissed the corner of his mouth and winked as he finished doing up his tie. “Have a good weekend, Mr. Barrow,” he said with a smirk.

He left him standing in his office in shock as he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The name for the series came from Flippy's brilliant brain when I was trying to come up for titles. I cracked up and almost fell off my bed laughing so it stuck.


End file.
